Back to Hogwarts
by CrosserX
Summary: It's Albus, Scorpius, and Roses final year at Hogwarts. All they've got to worry about is Quidditch and Double Potions, right? Wrong. It's Hogwarts turn to host the Tri-Wizard tournament, and one of the new trio gets their name drawn. Meanwhile, Lily is having nightmares and talking to snakes. What's going on? And what does it all have to do with the new potions professor?
1. Chapter 1

The woman screamed, a low, moaning sound riddled with pain. Her body was covered with sweat and her hand gripped the nurse's robes, ripping the seams. Her bulging belly convulsed, and she screamed again.

"Dalia, you need to push," the healer said from the end of the bed.

"My husband," Dalia cried. "Carl, where is Carl?"

"He got held up, dear," the nurse said soothingly. "He'll be here soon."

"Dalia, now!" The healer said. "Push!"

Dalia did as she was told, screaming in pain. The heavy, thick sent of blood filled the air, and the nurse beside her smoothed her hair back in a calming manner. "Everything is alright, deary . . ."

But things were not alright; the babe was born, and the healer looked down on it with horror. It looked like a regular baby. It sounded like one. But she knew what this was. She knew whose blood ran through its veins. Her eyes darted to the pillow to her left. The baby was so weak. It would be so easy . . .

No. She had to save her family.

She cut the cord and bundled the child up, handing it to the nurse. "It's a boy," the healer said coldly.

Dalia wept with joy, but it lasted only a moment. Her body suddenly seized and the healer rushed to work. She did all she could, and finally leaned away after the screams had faded away.

A man suddenly rushed through the door, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Dalia! Is she okay?"

The healer stood. "Carl . . . I'm sorry. I did everything I could."

Carl blinked, not understanding for a moment, before falling to his knees beside the bed. He grasped his wife's cold hand and sobbed.

"Dalia, no! No!"

"Quiet!" the nurse hissed. "He is coming."

The door creaked open with an eerie silence. His face wasn't visible under his black hood, and he made hardly any noise as he walked across the room, stopping when he reached the others.

"My wife!" Carl snarled, standing. "Dalia is dead! She is dead because of you! You promised that you'd leave us alone if we did this for you, and look at her! Dead!"

"_Crucio_," came the soft voice under the hood, raising his wand.

Carl fell to the floor, withering in pain.

"I'll kill you!" Carl panted. "I'll go . . . to the Order. I'll go . . ."

"You've served your purpose. Avada Kedavra."

Carl was still with the flash of green light. The nurse hugged the babe to her chest, and the healer stood tall.

"We've done what you've asked, sir, now please release our sisters," said the healer.

The man in the hood walked towards the nurse. She shrunk back on instinct, clutching the child tighter.

"That is it?"

"H-he," the nurse said. "It's a boy."

He drew back his hood, revealing the white skin and slits for a nose. No compassion showed for the child in his red eyes. He looked cold and evil as ever.

"You've done very well for Lord Voldemort, sisters," he said softly. "I will spare your pathetic lives as you bring up this child."

"Yes, my lord."

"If you should fail me," Voldemort said. "I'll kill you all."

He was gone from the room, and the sisters collapsed beside each other.

"What are we going to do?" the nurse cried.

"What else can we do?" her sister replied, looking at the baby with hatred. "We raise the Dark Lords child and we live."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch, Lily! Get off!"

"_You_ get off, you great oaf!"

"Children," Ginny warned. Harry kept his hands on the wheel, concealing a small smile reserved for his two youngest children. He looked at the time.

"We're late," he remarked.

"Oh dear, I hope they don't miss the train," Ginny said lightly, and as Lily gasped at such an idea, Ginny smiled too.

They arrived at Kings Cross just in time to steal the parking spot Harry saw Ron eying from his own car. As they all unloaded their trunks, Ron made a rude gesture at Harry. Harry grinned and lifted his daughters suitcase.

"Is James riding the train?" Rose asked Albus when they were in the station.

Albus shook his head. "No, he's already at the school."

"It's not fair," Lily said. "He's done with school and we still have to put up with him."

"Your brother is going to do great things," Ginny said, smoothing Lily's hair. "Working with Hagrid will be good for him."

"Yeah, but not for me," Albus mumbled.

They made it onto the platform, where Ginny double checked that her children had everything.

"Right," she smiled, kissing them. She looked at Albus. "Oh, your last year at Hogwarts. Where's the time gone?"

"Oi, it's my last year, too," Rose said, lifting the owl cage off her trunk.

"Whereas Lily and I have two more years of Quidditch and fun," Hugo said.

"Oh, get on, you four," Hermione said, straightening Hugo's jacket. "Have fun, darlings."

"Be safe," Harry told his children as they boarded the train. "Don't forget about Aberforths birthday, you lot!"

They found a compartment together and stashed their stuff. Rose and Albus then left to find the trolley.

A moment later, the compartment door opened. Someone dashed inside and shut the door. He was tall and lean with white blonde hair, and pointed features.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, opening a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Escaping the Zambini from Hell," he said. "She's all over me, I can't get her off." He sat next to Lily.

"Where have you lot been?" Scorpius Malfoy demanded of Lily.

"We ran late," she said, setting the Prophet down.

Scorpius sighed and leaned back, relaxing. "Where is Al and Rose?"

"Oh, adventuring. It's what Gryffindors do best, after all!"

"You mean besides bringing dishonor to their families?" he raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his Gryffindor robes.

"Scorpius, for the thousandth time, you were put into Gryffindor because of who you are, _not_ out of spite."

"Tell that to Grandad, won't you?" Scorpius sighed and started when the door opened, then relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you, guys," he breathed with relief.

"Zambini?" Albus asked, sitting across from him. Rose joined him.

Scorpios nodded.

"I have a right mind to bat boogy hex her," Rose grumbled, taking out a Quibbler.

"Don't cause trouble just yet," Hugo said mildly.

"Did you find the trolley?" Lily asked eagerly.

Albus shook his head. "Still down towards the first years."

Lily looked at her watch. "Well, I'm going to get food from the trolley anyway. I'm not afraid of a few eleven year olds. Anyone want anything?"

Scorpius dug some change from his pockets, handing it to his best friends sister. "Cauldron cakes. And bring me change this time, Lily! I'm serious!" he called as Lily disappeared down the hallway.

"Nice to meet you, serious, I'm Rose," Rose said from behind the Quibbler.

Scorpios glared. "It was funny the first few times, Rosie."

Hugo stood and brushed some red hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to find Angelica."

"Bye," the three called after him. The trio leaned back and grinned at each other.

"Kids," Rose said.

Albus and Rose moved to sit beside Scorpius, Rose plopping in the middle between them with the Quibbler in her hand. "Did you read this? It's an article on the Death Eaters. For some reason they're getting all stirred up."

Albus pretended to clutch his forehead. "Ah, ouch, my scar! Voldemort must be near!"

The three roared in laughter, tears springing to Rose's eyes. After a few minutes, they sobered and were subdued to goofy grins.

"I can't wait to get back," Rose said quietly after a moment.

Scorpius stretched. "Yeah, me too."

"Me three," Al agreed. "I missed Quidditch."

"We have to beat Ravensclaw this year!" Rose exclaimed. "If we don't, I'll fail and come back until we do."

"We'll get 'em," Scorpius said. "We've got a good team this year. Especially with Lily as Seeker."

"So let's see," Rose said. "That's Daniel and Rodney as Beaters and Lily as Seeker. Alyssa, me, and Scorpius as Chasers and you as Keeper, Al."

"Like I said, a good team," Scorpius said.

"I'm so glad they started doing try outs in the summer," Rose said. "We have extra practice time now!"

"I think Hugo is still really upset about not making the team, though," Albus said.

"He'll be there if we need a replacement," Rose said with a wave of her hand. "He'll be fine."

"I can't believe Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year!" Scorpius said enthusiastically. "I hope _I_ get picked! I know I'd do great!"

"You can't win, because I'm going to," Albus said. "So deal with it."

"You're both morons, we all know I'll get it, for sure," Rose said.

"What are you three talking about?" Lily asked as she returned to the compartment. Beside her was a tall, brown haired boy. He waved. "Hey, guys."

Albus nodded back. "Hey, Rodney. We were talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I hear it's going to be great!" Rodney Finnegan said enthusiastically. "Man, I can't wait to enter! Too bad you can't, Lily."

"Maybe next year," Lily told him, smiling, but she looked slightly annoyed. "Anywhere, here are your snacks," she said, passing them out. "Rodney and I are going to join Daniel and Roxanne in his compartment."

Scorpius snorted, and Albus shrugged. "Catch you later."

When they were gone, Rose frowned at Scorpius, wanting an explanation.

"Just – how are you okay with your little sister dating a prat like him?" Scorpius demanded of Albus.

"Rodney? He's an okay bloke," Albus frowned.

"Sure, if okay means clueless and . . . and . . . well, pratty!"

"What's bugging you?" Rose asked.

"N-nothing," Scorpius sputtered, turning a furious shade of red. "I just think she could do better, is all."

"What, like you?" Rose teased.

"What? No!"

"Relax, I'm only joking!"

"Could you two at least try to get along this year?" Albus sighed.

"No!" Rose exclaimed.

"Never!" Scorpius teased.

Albus rolled his eyes. But when the compartment door opened again, he turned red as well.

"Hi, Albus," said the pretty girl standing in front of them. Her olive skin brought out her shinning green eyes and long lashes. Her long, curly, dark chocolate hair was plaited down her back and held with a golden clip. She smiled.

"Hi, Lavender!" Albus stood, looking awkward. Scorpius and Rose exchanged a look, rolling their eyes.

Lavender Thomas brushed a bit of stray hair from her face. "Did you have a nice holiday?" She asked. "Aunt Padma said you went to France."

"Yeah, it was, yeah, brilliant . . ." He scratched the back of his head. "Umm. Yeah. How, how was yours?"

"It was lovely, thank you." She smiled again. "Anyway, I was just dropping by to say hello. I'll see you around, Albus."

"Yeah, bye!" he called as she left.

"Ohh, Lavender! Your beauty is like the stars in the sky! I want to marry you and have your babies!" Scorpius screeched in a high pitched voice. Rose roared in laughter as Albus turned redder than he already was.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Rose demanded. "You've been trotting after her for six years. Make your move."

"You know with the Tri Wizard tournament comes the Yule Ball," Scorpius said, his eyes glinting. "You can take her to that!"

"Stop it," Albus muttered, sitting down and adjusting his glasses. "Who are you two taking then?"

"Someone from Slytherin," Rose said with a straight face. "Just to annoy Dad."

Al grinned. The thought was amusing.

"I'll just work the charm on one of those lovely Beauxbatons girls," Scorpius said. "That Aunt Fleur of yours in a bombshell. See if she can get me a date."

Rose snorted. "Yeah right."

The three chatted contently until they heard the train whistle blow. Looking out the window, they saw the school in the distance.

"Finally," Rose smiled. "We'd best get our robes on. C'mon, Al, you promised Lavender we'd help with the first years."

Albus looked at Scorpius, who snorted. "You two are on your own."

Scorpius was left alone as the two went to patrol, and was actually relieved when Lily and Hugo joined them.

Of course Scorpius didn't notice Lily. He didn't notice how her dark red hair fell in smooth, straight lengths around her petite shoulders and down towards her narrow hips. He didn't notice her beautiful, dark green eyes that always seemed to carry a glint of mischief. He didn't notice how her freckles very lightly dusted her face, giving her a pixie like look.

He didn't notice any of it. He couldn't.

Lily looked over her shoulder at him. "Aren't you coming, you silly oaf? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Scorpius snapped out of it, grabbing his trunk and following her down the corridor. Lily joined Rodney and Scorpius felt a jealous feeling creeping into his thoughts.

No, he told himself firmly. Even if she wasn't taken, which she is, she's your best friends little sister.

Scorpius sighed, making his way off the train and waiting around for Rose and Albus so they could ride up to the castle together.

On their way up to the castle, Scorpius could make out the marble statue in front of the bridge: A large arch with the names of those lost in the battle etched upon it. It was hauntingly beautiful and it sent a shiver down his spine. As they crossed under it, he could almost hear the whispers of those who were lost in the battle. A quick glance at Rose and Albus confirmed they were feeling similar.

Soon, though, excitement took over as they entered the castle. Scorpius, like Albus and Rose, adored Hogwarts. It was his home. He loved everything from the moving paintings to the Quidditch pitch.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and the Trio's last year at Hogwarts officially began.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus fell back onto his four poster, sighing with relief as the smells and sounds of home filled the air around him. He smiled and sat up, leaning on his pillows. He pulled a long piece of parchment from his trunk and opened it.

Albus shared the room with Scorpius and three others; Rodney Finnigan, who, like his father before him, had an uncanny knack for pyrotechnics; Daniel Brown, a burly boy who had more brawn than brain; and Gray Thomas, Lavenders older brother.

All of his roommates were out meeting up with friends, so Al had retired to his dorm early on in the night, straight after the feast. Now, he tapped the parchment with his wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The map took form and Albus grinned. He still couldn't believe he had convinced James to give the map to him. Opening it, he examined the many different people.

Headmistress Claremont was still in the Great Hall with the other teachers. James was headed down towards Hagrid's shack. Lavender was in the Gryffindor common room with Gray; from the way they paced, it look as though they were arguing. Gray was fiercely protective of his sister.

Scorpius opened the door, his tie tied around his head and a smile on his face. "What are you doing, you prude, getting ready for bed already?" Scorpius jumped onto his own bed, getting a feel for it before plopping down on it. He grinned. "Are you watching Lavender on that map?"

"No," Albus said quickly. He tapped the map. "Mischief Managed."

Scorpius grinned, knowing he had caught his friend.

The door opened again, and Rose came in.

"What are you doing in here?" Scorpius demanded. "Trying to get us in trouble already?"

Rose sat on the end of Scorpius's bed. "This is it, guys. This is our last year together."

"No way, we'll always be together!" Scorpius scoffed. "Right, Al?"

"Right," Al agreed. "What's wrong Rose?"

She fiddled with her ruby ring, frowning. "It's just . . . it seems so mild, you know? Us in comparison to what our parents did."

"Mild is great compared to what they went through," Al said darkly.

"I know, it's just . . ." Rose sighed. "I'm Rose _Weasley_. You're Albus _Potter_ and Scorpius _Malfoy_. I feel like people, you know. Expected more out of us. Looked up to us. We're just . . . boring."

"I'm good with boring," Scorpius said. Albus nodded.

Rose shrugged. "I'm just being silly and bored. Too much butterbeer."

"Get some sleep," Scorpius suggested. "You've had a long day."

Rose nodded. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."

She left the dorm, and Albus and Scorpius changed into their pajamas, crawling into their bed and relaxing.

"She's right, though," Scorpius said after a moment. "People think we're boring. I read it in the Prophet."

"What, that piece of rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote?" Albus snorted. "Come on, Scor, you're better than that." He paused. "Just think. We have Quidditch to look forward too."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, his happiness evident. "It'll be great!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Double potions<em>? With _Slytherin_? Please, tell me you're joking, Professor!"

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows in that way she had, frowning at Albus, Scorpius, and Rose.

"Understandably I am not, Mr. Potter," she said, and Scorpius groaned. He was a horrible potions student, as were his two closest friends. James and Lily were brilliant when it came to potions, but the trio were not. They needed it for their careers, though they hadn't expected it to be double, and with Slytherin.

McGonagall sighed. "Honestly, you three often make me question why I came out of retirement in the first place."

"Who, us?" Rose asked innocently. She tugged on Scorpius's robes. "Come on, we'll be late." She drug him down the corridor.

Albus sighed and followed.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonogall called. "Do keep an eye on Miss Weasley, won't you? We don't want a repeat of last years incident. Filch won't take to kindly to having to clean slug puss from the dungeon again."

Albus grinned and followed his friends.

"Five galleons I can make a cauldron explode all the way through this year."

"No way, I know you can do it. I need my money."

"You little prat, you're filthy rich!"

"Fine, well, I need my dignity."

Rose grinned as she led Albus and Scorpius into the potions room, sitting together at a table in the back.

"I wonder what old Slughorn has planned this year?" Rose wondered aloud.

"What, didn't you hear?" Gray asked them from where he sat with Rodney and Daniel. "Slughorn retired. It's Professor Quentin now."

"Who?" Scorpius frowned.

"I heard he was raised by two _muggles_," Ransom Parkinson said loudly from where he sat across the room with the other Slytherins. "The biggest disgrace to ever come out of Slytherin house. Only six years older than us, he is. I bet he thinks he's so grown up and perfect just because he was some potions prodigy. Of course, I've hear most muggleborns are excellent at potions," he said, his eyes on Albus. "Wasn't your dead _grandmother_ rather good at them, Potter?"

"At least he's inherited something _useful_ from his family," Rose sniffed icily as she flipped through the potions book, "Instead of the face of a dog, like _some_ people."

"You're one to talk, Weasley. One parent a mudblood, the other a blood traitor. As if one wasn't enough, you've got both kinds of filth clotting up your blood," Parkinson sneered.

Scorpius rolled up his sleeves. "Why don't you shut up, Parkinson, before I take your wand and shove it up your –"

As if on cue, the door shut and a younger man walked into the classroom, stopping and leaning against the desk as the class quieted down. He was indeed young, with long, dark brown hair tied back. His eyes were a stony gray, cold and calculating, but he smiled.

"Hello, class," he said. "I'm your Professor Jack Quentin."

The girls in the class giggled, leaning on their hands or batting their eyelashes at the handsome teacher.

"Now, before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah," Roland Vincent, one of Parkinson's friends, sneered. "How'd a mudblood like you get sorted into Slytherin?"

The majority of Slytherin snickered while the Gryffindors glared. Otis Borden, who was a muggleborn, turned a violent shade of red.

Quentin's eyes were hard, but the smile remained on his face. "First, I'm pureblood. My parents died while I was young, and I was raised first by family friends, but eventually wound up in a muggle orphanage. Second, that sort of language will not be tolerated in my classroom. Anything _else_?"

No one said anything. Although the words were not unkind, they had an underlying message in them: _My bite is even worse than my bark._

"Excellent," Quentin said, raising his wand and lighting the fire under the cauldron. "We're going to begin our first lesson with an intermediate potion. You will find it on page 582 . . ."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe Vincent?" Scorpius demanded as they marched across the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures. "I can't believe he said that!"<p>

"I can," Rose said darkly. "I just am surprised by the way Quentin reacted."

"Me too," Al agreed. "He was so relaxed about it, and yet still managed to scare the piss out of everyone. Good bloke."

They grinned as they arrived at Hagrid's cabin, where the half-giant was leaning over a water filled barrel that James was holding steady.

"Hold it steady, there, James, tha' a boy . . . Jus' one more momen' . . ." Hagrid was saying, and James nodded, wrapping his arms around the whole barrel.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Hagrid pulled something long and green from the water, soaking James. The creature then erupted in flames, and Hagrid quickly turned and deposited it into a bigger barrel. Steam rose from the water, and Hagrid wiped his hands on his shirt.

"There! Tha' was the last of 'em." He turned and saw the trio. "You lot are early!"

"We wanted to visit before class started," Rose said, hugging him.

Albus was grinning at his brother. "You're a little wet, James."

"Thank you so much for noticing, I think I would've forgotten had you not said _anything_!" James said, ringing his sleeve out on Albus, who tried to jump out of the way.

Albus and James suddenly turned at the elephant like sobs coming from Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what is it?" Albus asked, concerned for his large friends.

"Nothin', nothin', it's just . . ." Hagrid hiccuped. "This is yer last year at Hogwarts! Last year you'll have to spend with ol' Hagrid."

"Oh, Hagrid, we'll be back to visit you, big guy," Scorpius said, patting his arm.

"An' you!" Hagrid turned to Scorpius. "Dinnit even think I'd like ya to begin with all those years ago. Thought you was just another Malfoy. And now I don' wanna see ya go!"

Giant tears leaked from his eyes and the trio and James moved to comfort him. Hagrid grabbed them in a big hug, crushing them to him.

"You'll still have Lily," Albus choked.

"And Hugo," added Rose.

Hagrid sniffed and released them. "Yeah, yer right. It's jus' hard seein' ya grow up. Why, feels like just yesterday I could fit ya in the palm of my hand . . ."

Hagrid reminisced until the rest of the class arrived. Al felt his heart sink a bit for his giant friend as he watched him teach about the fire-bellied eels he and James were working with. He had grown as attached to Hagrid as anyone else. Hagrid sobbed like a child whenever anyone brought up the fact that he was Albus, James, and Lily's godfather – he was so honored, he'd cry and cry and could only be calmed down after sitting with his family for a while.

When the lesson was over, the trio bid farewell to Hagrid and James for the afternoon, and headed up to the Great Hall for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius fell onto the couch of the Gryffindor common room, exhausted from Quidditch practice. Rose leaned back in an armchair, soaking her hand in some salve Lily had whipped up after Rose rubbed her hand raw from almost falling from her broom. Lily herself sat in front of the fire, Rodney leaning between her legs. Albus sat in the armchair across from Rose and pushed his glasses up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Alyssa Lewis, one of the Chasers, sat on the floor with Daniel's head in her lap.

"Two weeks," Rose said. "Two weeks we've been practicing and I'm not sure we've gotten even a little better. Come on, you lot, we have to step up our game if we want to win, got it?"

"Yes, Oh-Mighty-Captain," Daniel muttered.

"Do you want to get better or not?" Rose glared at him. "Because if you're not going to take this seriously, I'll have you off the team before you can say 'win.' We'll have to work twice as hard this year because of the Tri-Wizard tournament beginning in November. In April, the top two teams will duke it out for the cup. We know for a fact one of those teams is going to be Ravenclaw. I really want us to be the other team, but that will only happen if we can beat Hufflepuff and Slytherin. So be serious!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm taking it seriously!" Daniel said. He made an unpleasant face. "See? This is my serious face. This is me being completely serious."

Everyone laughed, even Rose. She stood, the flames throwing shadows over her face. She had a purple bruise on her cheek and her long red braid was matted and messy, thrown over her shoulder. She looked at her team. "Get a goodnight sleep," she said. "Tomorrow is our first match, I want everyone in top shape, got it?"

The agreed, and everyone departed. Rodney and Daniel went upstairs to the dorm, while Alyssa and Lily headed off to the fifth year dorms. Rose went to her room, and Albus finally made himself move.

"C'mon, Scor," he said. "Let's get up to bed before Rose comes down here and hits us over the head with her broom."

Scorpius groaned but stood. The boys went up to the dorms, changed, and were asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>Tension was high the next morning as the team marched down to the pitch. As they stood waiting in the locker rooms, they could hear the announcements being recited overhead.<p>

"Today, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!" The speakers bellowed. The crowd cheered wildly. "And may I add how glad I am that Professor McGonagall – can I call you Minerva now?"

"No, Lee, you may not."

"That Professor McGonagall allowed me to be your announcer this year. Now, let's play some Quidditch!"

The crowd cheered again, and Rose felt as though she would vomit.

"Relax, Rosie," Lily told her older cousin. "Hufflepuff has a decent team, but they're nothing compared to us."

Rose nodded, but was still pale.

The teams met on the pitch, where Madame Hooch was ready. Rose shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Jared Finch-Fletchy. The players mounted their brooms, the whistle blew, and they were off.

"And fifth year Gryffindor chaser Alyssa Lewis is in possession of the quaffle, she dodges sixth year Hufflepuff Chaser Miranda Bones, zooms past seventh year Hufflepuff chaser and Captain Jared Finch Fletchy, passes the quaffle to seventh year Gryffindor chaser Scorpius Malfoy – Malfoy is going for the goal – and it goes right over fifth year Hufflepuff keeper Ellen Royale! _Ten point to Gryffindor_!"

The crowd went crazy, and somewhere Rose could hear Lorcan Scamander's lion head roaring.

"The quaffle is now in the hands of Lewis again, she's headed for the goalpost – oh, and she drops the quaffle! In case you didn't see that, folks, that was a bludger, right from seventh year Hufflepuff beater Tomas Thine. Finch-Fletchy is in possession of the quaffle, he feigns left around Malfoy, he goes for the goal . . . and the quaffle is caught by Albus Potter, seventh year Gryffindor chaser!"

"Potter passes to Rose Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor Chaser and Captain – her dad is deathly afraid of spiders, by the way, so if you ever get bored just toss an arachnid at Ron Weasley and watch him squirm, it's pretty amusing . . ."

"Lee Jordan!"

"Sorry, professor. Weasley dodges a bludger from Thine, she's going . . . oh! Straight hit to the broom by another bludger, this one from fourth year Hufflepuff beater Matthew Turner! Weasley is spiraling out of control – but what's this? She doesn't have the quaffle! Then who – Merlins beard, Malfoy has the quaffle! He scores! Ten more points to Gryffindor! What an excellent strategy, passing off the quaffle in the mayhem like that! You go, Malfoy! Sock it to them!"

"Lee . . ."

"Sorry, sorry! Okay, Bones has her hands on the quaffle, she's headed for the goal – last second interception by Weasley . . . the quaffle is passed to third year Hufflepuff chaser Andrew Kirk . . . he's going for the goal! Right over Potter's head! Ten points to Hufflepuff!"

This time the cheers came from the Hufflepuff side of the stands, a deafening roar. Rose gulped, but reassured herself that they were still ten points ahead, and the snitch still hadn't been seen.

"Malfoy is in possession of the quaffle, he passes to Weasley, who passes to Lewis – no! Intercepted by two bludgers at once! The quaffle is in the air, Bones catches it . . . she throws left – unbelievable! The quaffle is caught by Kirk at the last moment and thrown through the left goal post instead! How sneaky! Ten more points to Hufflepuff!"

Now Rose was getting nervous. She locked eyes with Scorpius, who nodded encouragement. She swallowed.

"Lewis has the quaffle! She passes to Weasley, who dodges a bludger and Finch-Fletchy – Weasley is almost to the goal post . . . oh, stopped by Royale! The quaffle is passed to Finch-Fletcy, who takes off across the pitch – he's intercepted by a bludger sent at him by seventh year Gryffindor beater Rodney Finnigan . . . Finch-Fletchy passes to Kirk . . . Goal! Another ten points to Hufflepuff!"

Rose felt slightly panicky as she and her teammates zoomed across the pitch. Gryffindor scored once more, but Hufflepuff score four more times. She was desperate, she needed a miracle . . .

"All the while, still no sight of the golden snitch. Fifth year Gryffindor seeker Lily Potter watches with a close eye above the pitch – I was best friends with her and Rose Weasley's uncle in school. He stole my girlfriend, even though she insists she never _was_ my girlfriend . . ."

"Lee!"

"Yes, Professor? Oh, wait, I think Potter has seen something! She dives, with seventh year Hufflepuff seeker Aries Hedges on her tail! Hedges pulls left, I think hes seen something! No, just dodging a bludger – a nice one from Finnigan – meanwhile, Potter spins around! She shooting up, up . . . _there! She's done it folks! Lily Potter catches the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins!" _

The Gryffindor side of the stands went crazy as the teams landed. Rose shook hands with Jared again, before running to join her team. Scorpius lifted Lily onto his shoulders, and she held the snitch up.

Albus wrapped his arm around Rose. "We did it, see?"

"Lily did it!" Rose cheered.

"Come on!" roared Daniel. "Party in the Gryffindor common room!"

* * *

><p>The common room was pulsing with activity that night. Students cheered and tossed Lily into the air. The portrait of Professor McGonagall was dancing with Professor Dumbledore, who had come down from his own portrait in the Headmasters office. Roxanne Weasley was selling noisy joke shop items in the corner. Music played and the butterbeer went around.<p>

"What a lucky break she saw that snitch!"

"Thank goodness that bludger got Hedges out of the way!"

"I'm putting fifteen galleons on Gryffindor for the match against Slytherin!"

"You're on!"

Lavender approached Albus. "Hey, Al," she blushed. "That was a really good game."

"Thanks, Lavender," Albus grinned widely.

She tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear, shifting her feet. "So, um. I was wondering if you . . ."

"Alright, students, that is enough!" The real Professor McGonagall entered the room, in a lilac dressing gown and cap. "I'm just as happy as you are about our win, but it's one in the morning! Bed, now, go on!"

Lavender blushed. "I'll, um. I'll talk to you later, Al."

"Bye," he called. He stood there for a moment as the party broke up. Then he grinned, to happy to worry about girls or schoolwork, and headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Scorpius yawned, tired yet unable to sleep. The party had broken up a little over two hours ago and everyone was asleep but him. He sighed and sat up, deciding to go down to the common room and see if there was any pumpkin juice left.<p>

He tied on his robe and made his way down the stairs, stopping when he saw a small figure curled up on the couch.

Lily sat there, her arms wrapped around her legs as she stared into the small fire. Her eyes shone and were red rimmed, and her long hair was a mess, as though she too had been trying to sleep but could only toss and turn.

"Lily?" Scorpius said softly, stepping towards her.

She jumped and looked up, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Scorpius," she said, trying to hide her face. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep . . . what are you doing up?"

"Same."

Scorpius frowned and sat beside her. "Lily, have you been crying?"

She looked at him and tried to smile. "Oh . . . just a bit, yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just . . . a nightmare, is all. Too much butterbeer."

Scorpius warmed his hands near the fire. "What was it about?"

She sniffed, brushing her hair from her face with her hand. "Oh, I can't even remember it now. Isn't that silly?" She laughed weakly.

Scorpius didn't know what to do or say. So he leaned back. "Great game today."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Wish Rodney would say the same."

"What does Rodney say?" Scorpius frowned.

Lily sighed. "He thinks the only reason I play Quidditch is for the attention. He thinks I'm all about the fame and glory."

"But that's ridiculous!" Scorpius exclaimed. "You play Quidditch because, well, you're good at it, and it's fun and it just . . ." Scorpius looked at her, but she wasn't frowning anymore. She had her head tilted, looking at him, a small smile on her face.

"What?" Scorpius demanded.

"Nothing. It's just . . . you get me, Scorpius."

Scorpius blinked. Her face was so close to his. He could count her freckles. He could see the light reflecting from the fire in her eyes. She was leaning closer, closing her eyes, as was he as he prepared for her own lips to touch his.

He stopped, pulling away and sighing. "I – I'm sorry, Lily. But you're Al's little sister. I can't . . ." he stopped, looking at her. "Lil?"

She was completely still for a moment, before her eyes flashed. "He will rise from the ashes of his own flesh and from the blood of his enemies."

"What?" Scorpius demanded.

"He will rise," she continued in an eerily calm voice. "And claim our souls for his own. His vengeance will fall over us like darkness. There is no escape, only panic. Beware his wrath in his return." Her eyes flashed again, and Scorpius swore he saw a glint of red in them before they returned to their normal dark green.

"Lily?" He called, shaking her shoulders. "Lily!"

She blinked, leaning away. "What?"

Scorpius could feel his heart beating against his chest. What had just happened?

"What was that?" he demanded.

Lily frowned, confused. "What was what?"

"You – you just got really still, and you said 'He will rise' . . ."

Lily blinked again, looking amused. "Oh, I'm sorry, Scorpius. I must have been falling asleep again. I've been known to talk nonsense in my sleep. Once I accidentally hexed Alyssa while we were sleeping!"

"That was definitely not sleep talking!" Scorpius said. "It sounded like, like . . . a prophecy, or a warning."

Lily shook her head, smiling. "I think you have an overactive imagination. We're both exhausted, we should go to bed."

She stood, grabbing her wand from the table beside the sofa. "Goodnight, Scorpius."

As she retreated to her dorm, Scorpius shook his head. He must truly be exhausted to come up with something like that. But then, what was that strange glint he had seen in her eyes? Uneasy, Scorpius shook it off and headed upstairs to bed.


End file.
